Némésis
by tralalaire
Summary: La mort de son frère fait l'effet d'une bombe dans la vie d'Isaac. Déterminée à se venger à n'importe quel prix, elle s'engage dans l'ordre du phœnix aux cotés des maraudeurs. Suspendue
1. Un réveil brutal

**NA : Bonjour à vous petits lecteurs égarés et bienvenue dans les méandres de mon imagination. Autant être tout de suite honnête avec vous je n'ai aucune idée de où cette histoire me mènera étant donné que je n'ai que très peu d'avance.(bon rassurez vous j'ai quand même pas mal d'idées, il faut juste que je fasse le trie ) Si je poste cette histoire aujourd'hui c'est parce que cela faisait un moment qu'elle trainait sur mon pc et que j'étais lasse de voir mon profil fanfiction désert. Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes ayant échappées a ma vigilance malgré mes relectures. J'espère quand même de tout cœur que cela vous plaira.**

_"Quand il n'y a plus de solution, reste la vengeance."_ Daniel Pennac

- Allez, on se lève, maintenant, il est presque 15 heure ! Hurla la voix mélodieuse de Katlyn tout en m'arrachant la couette.

Je poussai un grognement de protestation et me plaquai le coussin sur la tête mais ma meilleure amie riposta en ouvrant en grand les rideaux. Je poussai un soupir las et protestai d'une voix enrouée :

- ca va, ca va je suis réveillée, ok ?

Je me mis en position assise sur le lit, prête à me rendormir dès que Katlyn partirait mais elle semblait vouloir rester un peu puisqu'elle s'assit près de moi. Elle me scruta de son habituel regard mi-réprobateur, mi -compatissant qui m'agaçait et me faisait culpabiliser… avant. Là, je m'en fichai un peu je dois dire, la culpabilité n'avait plus sa place chez moi. Je rectifiai mentalement : les émotions n'avaient plus leurs places chez moi. Je pensais que c'était d'ailleurs le motif de sa présence ici. Elle continuait à me fixer et pour échapper à son regard, je tendis la main machinalement pour attraper mon paquet de cigarette.

- Non, il y a en plus, c'est ça quand on n'est pas sorti depuis plusieurs semaines. D'ailleurs je croyais que tu avais arrêté avec ses cochonneries ?

- Ben, un beau paquet tout neuf ! Je n'allais pas gaspiller ! Protestai-je avec un pâle sourire

Mais Katlyn, elle ne souriait pas, elle poussa un soupir exaspéré de ceux que l'on adresse habituellement aux enfants difficiles.

- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas vu la lumière du jour ? demanda t'elle les sourcils froncés.

- A travers la fenêtre, ca compte ? Fis-je dans une pathétique tentative d'humour.

- je suis sérieuse Isaac, quand tu m'as dis que tu allais venir habiter toute seule ici, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, tu m'as dis que tu gérais et je te faisais confiance mais là, t'es en train de déconner et ça ne me plait pas.

- C'est tout ? T'es venu ici pour me faire la morale ? Si c'est le cas tu peux repartir, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Rétorquai-je d'une voix sèche.

Le visage dur de mon amie se mua pour un air compatissant et elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Nan je ne suis pas venue pour ça, tu vas prendre une douche et après on discute. Je vais préparer du café pendant ce temps là. Ok ?

J' hochai vaguement la tête et me dirigeai vers ma douche comme une automate. En arrivant dans ma salle de bain, je croisai mon reflet dans le grand miroir mural et j'éprouvai un instant de la honte. Mes cheveux qui faisaient habituellement ma fierté étaient sales et formaient un amas tant ils étaient emmêlés, mon visage, vierge de tout maquillage paraissait plus pâle et fatigué que jamais et mes joues auparavant rebondies étaient à présent émaciées et considérablement creusées. Le pire restaient cependant mes yeux, noirs, ils étaient vides de toute émotion. Désireuse d'échapper à ce reflet peu flatteur, j'ôtai rapidement mon jogging et mon sweet-shirt avant de me glisser sous la douche brûlante.

L'eau chaude détendit tous mes muscles et je me sentais presque calme lorsque je sortis de la cabine. Je remarquai alors les vêtements propres que Katlyn avaient dû m'apporter lorsque j'étais sous l'eau. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue.

Je les enfilai prestement avant de la rejoindre dans le salon. Elle m'attendait avec un sourire amical et me tendit une tasse de café fumante que je pris sans grand enthousiasme.

- Hé bien, c'est bien mieux comme ça ! fit-elle appréciatrice.

Je n'eus pas la force de rétorquer.

- Tu n'es pas au travail ? Questionnai-je à la place. Elle me fit les gros yeux et je me demandai ce que j'avais pu dire de mal.

- Isaac, on est dimanche aujourd'hui.

- Oh. Fut la seule chose que je pus dire. Je m'étais pas rendue compte.

- C'est bien ça le problème, ma belle. Il faut que tu te secoue maintenant. Je sais que sa mort t'as vraiment flinguée mais…

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler la coupai-je aussitôt.

Son visage se fit soudainement sévère.

- Il faudra bien pourtant à un moment ou un autre. Je suis ta meilleure amie ! Mais franchement je ne te reconnais plus.

- Arrête s'il te plait Katlyn

- Non pas cette fois. (Son ton s'adoucit soudain) Tu sais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu ça. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il voudrait te savoir comme ça ? Je vais te dire, il serait déçu s'il te voyait à l'heure actuelle !

- Oui mais il n'est pas là d'accord !

Katlyn se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre et sembla regretter ses paroles. J'avais conscience du fait qu'elle ne savait plus comment réagir avec moi. Elle semblait persuadée qu'il fallait que je parle de la mort de mon frère quand je préférais ne pas aborder le sujet.

- écoute, je…je sais que tu veux m'aider mais j'ai seulement besoin d'être seule pour…réfléchir à tout ca. Bredouillai-je afin de rompre le silence.

Elle posa sa main froide sur la mienne et me fixa visiblement émue.

- Très bien soupira-t-elle. Comme tu voudras. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là.

J'hochai la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle me serra brièvement dans ses bras, prit son sac Gucci et s'en alla. A peine ai-je entendu la porte claquer que je laissai couler les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux depuis tout à l'heure. Je m'enfouis alors dans le canapé et laissai libre cours à ma tristesse. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai là, tapie dans l'ombre mais je dû certainement m'assoupir puisque je sursautai violemment en entendant la sonnette retentir. Pendant un instant, je fus tenté de me rendormir et d'ignorer ces importuns comme je le faisais depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Mais, sans doute poussée par les attentions de Katlyn, je me décidai à me lever et à ouvrir la porte sur un homme d'environ mon âge. Il possédait des cheveux châtains qui contrastaient avec le doré de ses yeux. J'attendis patiemment qu'il prenne la parole.

- Miss Miller ?

- Oui.

- Je suis Remus lupin un ami de votre frère, je peux entrer ?

- Ca dépend, Répliquai-je avec méfiance. Que désirez- vous ?

- Juste parler avec vous un instant. Répondit-il poliment.

Je fronçai les sourcils un instant, étudiant sa demande, puis je m'effaçai pour le laisser entrer. Je le guidai au salon et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

- je vous prépare un peu de thé ? Questionnai-je afin de rattraper mon accueil peu cordial.

- je préférai du café si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Tandis que je m'activai dans la cuisine je le vis observer d'un œil critique le salon très désordonné et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines je ressentis de la honte.

- Ne faites pas attention au désordre grommelai-je tout en revenant avec son café.

Je m'installai face à lui et attendit, curieuse, qu'il m'explique la raison de sa visite.

- Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que je vous présente toute mes condoléances, Thomas était un très bon ami et sa mort m'a beaucoup affecté.

Il semblait attendre une réponse de ma part mais je restai stoïque, attendant qu'il poursuive ou plutôt finisse afin que je retourne au plus vite sous ma couette.

Ma réaction le déstabilisa et il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Un silence embarrassé s'installa et agacée, je décidai de le rompre.

- Comment vous êtes vous connus ?

- J'ai eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui.

- Vous travaillez à saint mangouste ? Demandai-je soudainement suspicieuse. Je connaissais à peu près tous les collègues de mon frère et j'étais persuadé de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Je me frappai alors mentalement d'avoir laissé ma baguette dans ma chambre me laissant à la merci d'un espèce de malade.

- Non. Il soupira et sembla hésiter comme si il cherchait ses mots. Votre frère faisait parti d'une organisation appelé L'ordre du phénix. Notre rôle est d'éliminer le seigneur des ténèbres et tous ses partisans.

Il eut un long blanc. Il me scruta un instant pour jauger ma réaction. Je savais que c'était peine perdue, j'étais devenue une reine dans l'impassibilité.

- Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût. Finis-je par souffler.

- Je vous assure que non et je le regrette bien. Déclara-t-il en baissant la tête visiblement peiné.

- Pourquoi ? Aboyai-je sur la défensive.

Il soupira un instant et me fixa avec le même air compatissant qui m'agaçait déjà chez Katlyn.

- Sinon il ne serait pas mort…Ce sont eux qui l'ont tués.

Je me levai brusquement, incapable de rester assise un instant de plus.

- Qui eux ? Les mangemorts ? Lâchai-je ironique.

Il acquiesça gravement, ignorant le sarcasme.

- Bon ca suffit comme ca. Mon frère est mort de la dragoncelle ! Hurlai-je pour de bon. Je ne sais pas quel genre de taré vous êtes et encore moins pourquoi vous prenez plaisir à me torturer mais je ne vous laisserez pas salir sa mémoire. Alors dégagez ! Maintenant !

-Je vous assure que…

- DEHORS !

- D'accord, je m'en vais. Je vais juste vous laissez ca. Dit-il en secouant l'enveloppe qu'il tenait à la main. Je vous laisse aussi ma carte si vous avez des questions…ou si vous avez simplement envie de parler.

Je le suivais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et une fois sur le perron, il se retourna une dernière fois sur moi.

- Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. Fit-il avec douceur

Pour toute réponse je lui claquai la porte au nez. Je me laissai glisser au sol et enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux. J'étais si fatiguée que j'aurais pu dormir là. Cependant, l'enveloppe à la blancheur éclatante semblait me narguer, posée à quelques mètres de moi sur la table de salon. A ce moment là je pensais sérieusement que le contenu de cette lettre n'était rien d'autre qu'un canular. Pourtant, je me décidai à me lever et à la décacheter.

Le papier était de bonne facture et l'écriture était penchée, petite et appliquée. Mes entrailles se tordirent lorsque je reconnus celle de thomas. Les mains fébriles, je commençai ma lecture.

_Ma petite Izie, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que malheureusement je ne suis plus de ce monde et crois moi, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir ma tenu ma promesse d'être toujours là pour toi. Peut être tu me pardonneras si je t'explique mes raisons. Comme tu le sais notre monde est au bort du gouffre et je ne peux pas le laissé disparaître et devenir un hymne a la tyrannie sans tenter quelque chose. J'ai rejoint une organisation dont je tairais le nom au cas où cette lettre tomberait entre des mains malveillantes. _

_C'est bien peu de chose, j'en suis conscient mais je suis fatigué de vivre dans la peur et l'insécurité. Je préfère prendre le dragon par les cornes et mourir comme je l'entends. Peut être que tu penseras que je suis un égoïste et que je n'ai pas pensé ni à toi ni a nos parents. Saches en tout cas que c'est la peur de vous perdre qui m'a justement poussé à agir. _

_ Que dire d'autre ma petite Izie ? Si ce n'est que tu es une nana formidable et que je suis fier d'être ton frère. Je suis conscient que ma mort t'attristerait énormément mais je sais aussi que tu es suffisamment forte pour t'en remettre et aller de l'avant. Même si vous quitter serait la chose la plus dure qu'il m'aurait été donné de faire sache que je n'ai aucun regret. J'ai vécu vingt-trois très belles années. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, ma vie aura été un très beau voyage et s'il doit s'achever bientôt je suis prêt à l'accepter. _

_ Cependant, peut être cette lettre ne sera jamais ouverte et restera à jamais au fond de ce tiroir. Si cela n'est pas le cas cependant, ma dernière volonté serait que vous soyez heureux tous les trois, même sans moi. _

_ J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu n'auras pas besoin de lire cette lettre. _

_Avec tout mon amour _

_Thomas_

La lettre glissa au sol dans un léger bruissement. Je passai une main tremblante sur mon visage humide et me plaquai la main sur la bouche afin de faire taire mes sanglots. Mes genoux tremblants se dérobèrent sous moi et je rejoins la lettre au sol. Moi qui pensais ne plus pouvoir encore pleurer, je ne parvenais pas à tarir le flot de mes larmes. Suffoquant, je m'allongeai sur le dos et incapable de retenir ma douleur, je la laissai exploser. Effondrée, je ne m'arrêtai que lorsque la fatigue eut raison de moi et je m'endormi à même le sol.

Je me réveillai d'un bond à quatre heures du matin, comme si j'avais retourné cela dans ma tête durant mon sommeil. Je me jetai sur la carte du dénommé Remus Lupin et regardai rapidement l'adresse, avant de me ruer sur mon sac. Je sortis en trombe sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière moi et je couru aussi vite que mes maigres jambes me le permettaient. La pluie et le vent ne parvenaient pas à ralentir ma course effrénée. Je me contentai seulement de jeter des regards frénétiques à la carte à présent trempée et aux pancartes indiquant le nom des rues. Lorsqu'enfin je trouvai la bonne adresse, mon cœur se serra et je m'engouffrai dans l'imposant immeuble.

Je grimpai les escaliers quatre à quatre manquant de me rompre le cou et de m'étaler de tout mon soul. Lorsqu'enfin je fus devant la bonne porte je tapai frénétiquement, donnants des coups qui firent grogner les voisins. Je m'acharnai contre cette porte, animée par une colère que je ne m'expliquai pas.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, manquant de me faire tomber et la rage laissa place à de la honte lorsque l'ami de mon frère apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, les cheveux en bataille et le visage bouffi de sommeil, une lueur d'inquiétude luisant dans son regard. Lueur qui disparut sitôt qu'il me reconnut.

Les cheveux mouillés, frissonnante et emmitouflée dans un sweet-shirt trop grand pour moi, je me rendis compte que je devais avoir l'air pathétique.

Puis la douleur s'abattit à nouveau sur moi comme un coup de massue et une boule de chagrin obstrua ma gorge.

Quant à lui, patient, il attendit que je prenne la parole.

- Dites moi ce qui s'est passé.

**Alors devrais-je laisser cette histoire dans les nombreuses fictions inachevées trainant sur mon Pc ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déprimés puisque je me rend compte que ce chapitre donne « à peine » dans le pathos. Pour le paiement je n'accepte que les reviews mais si quelqu'un tient vraiment à me donner un petit chèque...XD.  
><strong>


	2. Visite nocturne

**NA : hello, voici le deuxième chapitre après moult modifications. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il était assez court alors je me suis décidée à le rallonger afin de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Rémus en prend vraiment pour son grade dans ce chapitre mais rassurez vous cela ne va pas durer. J'espère que vous avez pu retrouver facilement malgré mes nombreux changement de titres. Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes ayant échappées à ma vigilance et il ne me reste qu'a vous souhaitez une bonne lecture ( n'oubliez pas de reviewer :) )**

_Quant à lui, indifférent à mon tumulte intérieur, il attendit patiemment que je prenne la parole. _

_- Dites moi ce qui s'est passé_

Ces prunelles ambrées me fixèrent sans ciller, puis sans un mot, il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer.

La pièce dans laquelle j'entrai était modeste mais bien ordonnée, cela dit même la cage de mon hamster était bien ordonnée comparée à chez moi. . Elle était décorée avec une extrême simplicité et Katlyn aurait sans doute fait remarquer qu'il manquait une petite touche de féminité. Malgré la propreté méticuleuse de l'endroit, il dégageait une certaine vétusté.

Indifférent à mon impatience fébrile, il me proposa tour à tour du thé et du café que je refusai sans parvenir à dissimuler mon agacement. Loin de m'en tenir rigueur, il me scruta de son regard si particulier, comme s'il mesurait l'impacte que ses révélations allaient avoir sur moi.

Il se crispa imperceptiblement avant de s'avachir sans grâce sur un fauteuil au tissu élimé qui grinça pitoyablement sous son poids. Puis après un silence qui m'avait paru durer une éternité, il entama son récit d'une voix lointaine, comme s'il était absorbé par ses souvenirs.

- Votre frère était un membre très actif dans notre organisation. Il allait de mission en mission avec une détermination impressionnante. Il avait le don de se sortir des situations les plus ardues sans encombrements. Quiconque, le connaissant pourrait vous affirmer que c'était un précieux élé jour, quelqu'un a envoyé une lettre anonyme afin de nous informer que des mangemorts se réunissaient dans la taverne d'un quartier peu fréquenté. Nous n'avions pas la possibilité de vérifier cette information mais l'occasion était trop belle pour passer à coté. On nous a donc envoyé votre frère, un collègue et moi àl'adresse indiquée, comptant sur un effet de surprise… mais l'endroit était désert.

- c'était un traquenard. Déduisis-je

- il n'y avait jamais eut de taverne a cette adresse confirma t'il. En revanche les mangemorts sont arrivés et nous ont encerclés. Nous étions trois contre une dizaine et nous ne faisions franchement pas le poids. Nous avons jetés quelques sorts mais nous savions pertinemment que ce serait sans issue. Alors, Thomas s'est jeté sur eux pour faire diversion, enchainant sortilèges et coup de poings en nous hurlant de nous enfuir. Nous avons essayé de l'aider mais ils ne nous en ont pas laissés le temps. Avant même que nous arrivions à son niveau, un sortilège de mort a frappé sa poitrine et… il s'est effondré.

Son regard papillonna dans ma direction et malgré le crissement soudain de mes entrailles, je m'appliquai à ne rien laisser paraître. Ce fut d'une voix calme mais grave qu'il poursuivit.

- Attirés par le bruit, un groupe de soulard moldus commençaient à s'approcher. Agacés par ce contretemps, les mangemorts allaient visiblement les tuer, mais leur marque a semblé se manifester et ils ont été contraints de transplanner. Avant qu'ils ne remarquent le corps de votre frère, je me suis dirigé vers les curieux tandis que mon collègue partait avec Thomas. J'ai réussi à les convaincre que, non, les gens encapuchonnés n'avaient pas disparus par magie et qu'aucun homme n'était mort. Étant donné le taux d'alcool qu'il devait avoir dans le sang, ils n'ont pas été bien difficiles à convaincre, mais par précaution je leur ai jeté un sortilège d' oubliette. Lorsque j'eus enfin réussi à me débarrasser d'eux, je suis retourné à notre quartier général afin de retrouver votre frère et mon ami. Malheureusement, vous savez comme moi que ce sortilège est aussi irrémédiable que soudain. A la demande du ministère avec qui nous travaillons en étroite collaboration, nous avons entrepris de taire les circonstances de sa mort afin de n'effrayer pas la population. Ils nous ont fabriqués un faux certificat de décès dans ce but. Je suis sur que vous comprenez que l'émergence d'un mage noir comme vous-savez-qui est déjà suffisamment effrayante sans que l'on est besoin de rallonger la liste des victimes déclarées.

J'accusai le coup, chancelante, incapable de sortir la réplique cinglante qui me brûlait les lèvres tant ma gorge était nouée.

- Nous nous sommes cependant jurer de révéler la vérité à sa famille proche. J'ai mis du temps à retrouver votre trace puisque j'étais loin de me douter que vous aviez emménagé dans l'appartement de votre frère ...

A ces mots, il me lança un regard furtif. A l'évidence, les raisons qui m'avaient poussées à déserter mon appartement en plein cœur de Londres afin d'occuper celui de mon frère décédé lui échappaient. Je ne pouvais l'en blâmer, ne comprenant pas moi-même cette volonté étrange. Peut-être était-ce une façon de compenser le vide effroyable que sa mort avait suscité en moi ? Son nid douillet était une part de lui, les draps portaient son odeur, sa nourriture préférée peuplait les armoires… au fond c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il était parti pour une durée indéterminée et que moi, j'attendais son retour.

- Comme je vous l'ai dis, je suis désolé, Thomas était un de mes proches amis et sa mort m'a beaucoup peiné. Aussi si vous avez besoin de quelque chose… Acheva-t-il avec une extrême douceur.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et attendit patiemment que je formule une réponse.

- Et c'est tout ? Mon frère est mort et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire ? Que vous avez menti pour ne pas « effrayer la population « ? Je… Il a donné sa vie pour sauver la votre et c'est ainsi que vous le remercier ? Assénai-je partagée entre l'incrédulité et une rage sans précédent.

A ces mots, son teint déjà pâle vira au blafard, et il protesta faiblement :

- Je vous donne ma parole que je suis très reconnaissant envers votre frère.

- j'en ai rien à foutre de votre parole ! Hurlai-je pour de bon. Il vous faisait confiance et vous…vous l'avez trahi ! Vous avez volontairement menti, tu son acte comme si c'était quelque chose de honteux mais sans lui vous seriez mort, bon sang ! Rien de plus qu'un misérable rat crevé ! Vous avez menti sur les circonstances de sa mort et gâché tout le courage dont il a fait preuve. Comment osez-vous prétendre être son ami après ça ? Comment pouvez-vous vous regardez dans le miroir ? Vous me dégoûtez !

Mon discours me laissa chancelante mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'expression pétrifiée de Rémus Lupin. Toute couleur déserta son visage, figé dans une expression d'authentique douleur.

Un fin filet de souffrance traversa ma colère sourde.

J'avais conscience d'être injuste. La culpabilité que je lisais aisément dans son regard était la preuve éclatante qu'il serait volontiers retourné en arrière afin de le sauver. Mais voila_, mon frère était mort_ et aucun beau discours n'arriverait à alléger le poids de cette triste vérité. Il était sur les lieux le soir de son décès et il n'était pas parvenu à le sauver. _Mon frère était mort_, et lui était vivant...

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui en tenir rigueur mais j'étais incapable de chasser l'amertume que ce constat imposait en moi.

- Je suis désolé. fit- il dans un souffle presque inaudible

- Et arrêtez de vous excusez ! Fis-je plus calmement tout en ayant conscience d'être ridicule.

- Pardon fit il avec un sourire penaud.

Je poussai un profond soupir et m'efforçai de réprimer le terrible sentiment de tristesse et de lassitude qui s'emparait de moi. La colère était décidément moins douloureuse.

- Qui ? Quel est le nom de celui qui l'a tué ? Demandai-je à brûle pourpoint.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda-t-il en plissant ses yeux dorés d'un préoccupé.

- Répondez Fis-je avec une autorité que je ne me connaissais pas.

Il marqua une courte pause et fixa obstinément le sol avant de me répondre d'une voix amère:

- Croyez-moi, si je le savais il serait déjà mort à l'heure actuelle.

Il sembla soudain remarquer le tremblement incontrôlable de mes jambes puisqu'il me souffla avec la même gentillesse dont il faisait preuve depuis le début :

- Vous devriez vous asseoir.

Sentant que je risquais de m'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre, j'obtempérai et enfoui mon visage entre mes mains. Je me sentais perdue et infiniment seule. J'avais l'impression d'avoir vieilli de cent ans en l'espace de quelques minutes. Durant tout son récit, j'avais eut la sensation d'entendre la vie d'un inconnu. Comment mon frère avait il pu me cacher une part aussi importante de son existence ? Quand nous étions nous éloignés au point qu'il ne me juge pas suffisamment digne de confiance pour me confier quelque chose de si important ? A ses pensées, mes entrailles se tordirent et je m'efforçai de penser à autre chose.

- Vous n'avez aucune piste, pas le moindre soupçon ? Parvins-je à demander lorsque j'eus enfin relevé la tête.

Il secoua tristement la tête.

- Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir qui a tué votre frère.

- Alors ils mourront. Tous… Déclarai-je après un bref silence et ces mots sonnèrent comme une sentence.

Ma déclaration le fit frissonner et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Écoutez, je sais que vous souffrez et que vous en colère. Seulement, tout n'est pas si simple. Ces gens sont des criminels, il tue hommes, femmes et enfants sans éprouver une once de culpabilité. Vous n'auriez même pas le temps de lever votre baguette qu'ils vous auraient déjà tuée !

A nouveau, il me scruta de son regard doux et grave, comme pour déterminer si ces mots avaient eut raison de ma détermination. Ce qu'il lut sur mon visage dut lui déplaire puisque son front se plissa et une ridule inquiète apparut entre ses yeux.

- S'il vous plait, souffla-t-il. Ne commettez pas d'imprudence vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire. Vous ne voudriez pas priver vos parents de leurs deux enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse je tournai les talons et marchai vers la porte. Lorsque sa voix retentit dans mon dos, je me figeai, la main sur la poignée.

- Passez au 16 Waxford Boynton , lundi matin à 9 h. C'est le quartier général de l'ordre du Phœnix. Vous comprendrez peut-être à quel point ils sont dangereux.

Je m'engouffrai dans le couloir sans me retourner.

O

Le 16 Waxford Boynton était une petite maisonnette nichée dans un village sorcier à l'orée de la ville de Goldon. Dissimulée par des sortilèges très puissants, il m'avait fallu attendre la venue de Rémus Lupin, engoncé dans une robe de sorcier usée jusqu'à la fibre, pour que la bâtisse à la blancheur immaculé se révèle à mes yeux intimidés. Il m'avait conduit jusqu'à la grille sans un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite femme à la démarche boitillante ne vienne nous accueillir. Une crinière châtaine parsemée de cheveux blancs entourait son visage aux traits fins et marqué par le temps. Malgré son âge avancé, elle possédait une beauté que ni les épreuves de la vie, ni l'âge ne semblaient pouvoir altérer. Un instant, ses grands yeux verts bordés de long cils noirs se plissèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnut Rémus Lupin.

- Rémus. salua t'elle, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres délicieusement roses.

- Ismène, je vous présente Isaac Miller, la sœur de…

- Thomas, oui je sais. l'interrompit en me fixant de ses yeux perçants. Toutes mes condoléances.

A ces mots, elle posa une main délicate sur mon bras sans cesser de me darder de son regard si particulier. J'eus la désagréable sensation qu'elle sondait mon esprit à travers ses prunelles d'émeraude. Incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente, je me contentai de hocher la tête en signe de remerciement.

Elle ne parut pas s'en offusquer puisqu'elle tourna les talons et nous invita à la suivre. Un délicieux parfum de lavande nous accueillit lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le hall. Lumineuse et d'une propreté impeccable, l'entrée était ouverte sur le salon et la cuisine.

Avant de rejoindre la salle à manger qui faisait office de salle de réunion, Ismène nous pria de bien vouloir ôter nos chaussures. Interloquée, je jetai un regard à Lupin qui me fit signer de m'exécuter sans chercher à discuter. Frissonnant au contact du carrelage froid sous mes pieds, je m'empressai de suivre mon hôte.

Des voix me parvenaient à ma droite, à l'autre bout du salon et avant que je puisse les rejoindre, un homme surgit devant moi sans me remarquer et donna une accolade virile à Rémus. Ce dernier se racla la gorge et son ami se tourna vers moi s'apercevant soudain de ma présence. Il me scruta alors des pieds à la tête avant de m'adresser une œillade appuyée. Il plaqua sur son visage un air qui se voulait sans doute séducteur et passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux.

- Bonjour, fit il d'une voix chaude et grave. Je suis Sirius Black , à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Le dénommé Sirius Black était d'une beauté presque insolente et semblait en avoir pleinement conscience. Il possédait un visage aux traits finement sculptés et aristocratiques, encadré par une toison de cheveux couleur encre qui retombaient savamment sur son front. De magnifiques yeux aciers ourlés de cil démesurément longs luisaient sur son délicieux minois à la mâchoire carrée. Enfin, pour parfaire cette description, sa peau halée par le soleil semblait briller d'un éclat presque surnaturel. Malgré tout, son charme outrancier et son assurance, à défaut de m'attirer me laissaient perplexe. Il faisait parti de ces personnes que l'on juge presque « trop » beau, trop parfait.

Observant son manège qui semblait être habituel, Rémus Lupin ne me laissa par le loisir de rétorquer.

- Sirius, c'est Isaac Miller, la sœur de Thomas.

- Oh. Lâcha-t-il simplement.

Sa main se délogea de sa crinière et retomba lourdement tandis que son sourire enjôleur se fana.

- Je suis désolé. Dit-il avec une gravité nouvelle.

Un éclat de douleur ombra furtivement ses traits. Je sentais qu'il aurait voulu dire plus mais son assurance exubérante s'était soudainement envolée le laissant là, pataud et maladroit. Je le remerciai avec sobriété et c'est sans mot que nous rejoignîmes la salle à manger ou tout le monde nous attendait. A notre vue, les membres de l'ordre tournèrent la tête comme un seul homme dans notre direction et les conversations s'arrêtèrent subitement. Ils ne posèrent néanmoins pas de questions et j'en déduis que Rémus avaient du prévenir tout le monde de ma petite visite. Au lieu de cela, une femme à la lourde chevelure brune se leva et s'exprima d'une voix haute et claire :

- Bien tout le monde est là. Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer.

Pendant que chacun faisaient le compte rendu de différentes missions, j'eus tout le loisir de les observer. C'était un groupe purement hétéroclite. Ils y avaient de tout, des blonds, des roux, des maigrelets, des rondouillards, habillés à la mode sorcière ou moldue , à la voix rocailleuse ou couinante… Des gens si différents que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait paru risible de les voir rassemblés. Pourtant, ils étaient tous là, réunis autour de cette table, s'exprimant avec fureur et unis pour une même cause.

- Des nouvelles de Benjy Fenwick ? demanda soudain un rouquin me tirant ainsi de mon observation.

L'assemblée se crispa imperceptiblement et un homme se mit debout, serrant contre lui un chapeau aux couleurs exubérantes.

- Des Aurors ont retrouvés son corps découpés en petit morceau aux alentours de Kenfield , paix à son âme. Déclara-t-il, les yeux rivés au sol.

Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration puis une femme éclata en sanglot. On dut la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre de sa chaise tandis qu'elle suffoquait de douleur. Le rouquin la prit alors avec douceur dans ses bras et la fit sortir.

Un homme frappa la table d'un air rageur et incapable de retenir ses larmes, sortit également.

Je jetai un regard circulaire autour de moi et m'aperçut qu'un bon nombre d'entre eux avaient le visage crispé par une authentique souffrance qui fit aussitôt écho à la mienne. Je me demandai alors stupidement si l'annonce de la mort de mon frère les avait autant bouleversés.

Durant de longues secondes, aucune parole ne fut prononcée et la quiétude du lieu fut seulement bouleversée par des reniflements. Puis, la brune présidant la réunion, après s'être laissé choir lourdement sur sa chaise à l'annonce de la mort de Fenwick, se releva et parut reprendre ses esprits.

- heu…et bien. Cette nouvelle nous attriste tous énormément mais nous ne devons pas perdre de vue ce pourquoi nous sommes là. Severus nous a apprit que les mangemorts avaient l'intention de s'en prendre à la famille Jordan. Nous avons donc convenus de les escorter jusqu'à la maison des Petterson qui les hébergeront pendant un temps, dans la nuit du quatorze au quinze. Des volontaires ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent timidement. L'affaire fut conclut rapidement et d'autres actions de ce genre furent proposés mais le cœur de chacun ne semblait plus y être.

D'autres affreux crimes furent évoqués avec tristesse : des mangemorts avaient tués deux moldus en les faisant exploser, une jeune sorcière avait été ensorcelée par l'imperium et avait ainsi tué toute sa famille avant de se suicider, une famille toute entière avait été torturée afin de retrouver la trace de la tante, celle-ci avait été découverte mort quinze jours plus tard…

La réunion s'acheva ainsi dans une ambiance morose et douloureuse. Avant de partir, la majorité des personnes présentes tinrent à me présenter leurs condoléances pour la mort de mon frère. Lorsque je serrai la main d'un vieux sorcier une dernière fois, Rémus apparut, s'appuyant avec nonchalance à l'embrasure de la porte. Il attendit que l'homme quitte la pièce avant de prendre la parole.

- Avez-vous compris à présent ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix lasse

- Oui j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je dois vous rejoindre.

**Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu parce que je me suis vraiment donnée du mal alors je vous en supplie, donnez moi votre avis ! L'absence de review est vraiment démotivante et j'aimerai de tout cœur connaître votre opinion sur ce texte qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.  
><strong>


End file.
